babysitting edward
by yoru-anime-yume
Summary: Summary: What happens when Edward gets forced to drink a potion that turns him into a 5 year old? EdxB AxJ EMxR ONESHOT!


**Babysitting Edward**

**Summary: What happens when Edward gets forced to drink a potion that turns him into a 5 year old? (EdxB) (AxJ) (EMxR) ONESHOT!!!**

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR NEW MOON! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES!!!! ...also, THANK YOU TO ALL MY PRECIOUS REVIEWERS FROM MY OTHER STORIES!!!!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sighed heavily as I finished my homework for Trig. Well, at least it's the weekend! Since it's been sunny for the past three days, I haven't gotten to see Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter. I suppose Edward and everyone else was out hunting. I got up and put my mahogany hair in a ponytail and was about to go downstairs when suddenly I heard a "Bella!" from behind me.

I turned around to see Alice looking urgently at me. "Alice!" I shouted and hugged her. "I missed you guys! Wait, where's Edward?" I asked in a worried tone. Usually, he would come get me, not Alice. "That's the problem. You need to come. Quick."

I nodded and got on Alice's back. Alice ran out my window and started through the woods. Finally, she came to a graceful stop in front of the Cullen household. I got off her back and went inside the house. When I was finally inside the house, I heard Emmett shouting about finally getting back at Edward.

"Um, dare I even ask?" I looked at Alice with a quizzical look. She just sighed and shook her head. Suddenly, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, and Rosalie were in front of me with relief in their eyes. Rosalie had finally warmed up to me after the "trip" to Italy, so I was happy about that.

"Bella, we need your help, dear." Esme started out. I blinked. What could I possibly do that vampires couldn't? Suddenly Rose piped up. "My idiot husband was attempting to be a scientist while Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice, and I were out hunting." She explained as she rolled her eyes. Carlisle decided to finish the explanation. "Emmett decided to force Edward to drink a potion he made. Apparently, the potion he made turns the user into a five year old." I gasped; realization dawning on me. "So, Edward's five now?" The five nodded. "Yeah, but the worse part is he still is a vampire so we have to give him blood in a cup." Alice said as she shook her head.

As I tried to imagine a five year old Edward, Emmett came barreling down the stairs booming with laughter. Suddenly, he spotted me. "BELLA!" he shouted as he gave me a bone-crushing bear hug. "Um, where's Edward?" I asked. Emmett grinned widely at that. "Upstairs pouting in his room. I think he turned EMO from my teasing (a/n: no offense, EMO people!!!)!" Another roar of laughter could be heard from Emmett. Poor Edward! I started going up the stairs, being careful not to trip like I do when I run. Finally after the two flights of stairs, I make it to Edward's room. Suddenly Emmett shouted "he has amnesia!" loud enough so where I could hear it. Oh no!

I knocked on the large door, and from the other side I heard a 'go away!'. I sighed and opened the door. Once I was inside, I saw the most adorable boy ever curled in a ball on the black sofa. "Who are you?" He asked as he glared at me. I smiled and told him that I was Bella. "Bella?" he stopped glaring at me and instead gave me a crooked smile. Even as a kid, he was gorgeous! "Yes, that's right. Bella. I'm a friend of the family." It hurt to say that. He doesn't remember me.

"Oh. You're different than us. And you smell good." Edward said and grinned sheepishly. Oh no! I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. There's no telling how good his self-control is at this stage. But, instead of the bloodlust I was expecting, he hugged me. "Since you seem to be the nicest and most trusting one, I'm gonna stay with you, okay?" He said as he smiled. How could you say no to that face? I was dazzled, but I managed a nod.

Edward and I went downstairs to see Carlisle, Jasper, Esme, and Alice working on a reverse potion. Rosalie was trying to get Emmett to stop laughing. They looked up and smiled when they saw I had Edward with me. Emmett, however, just continued laughing. I led Edward so where we were sitting in the dining room at the table. Alice and Jasper chose that time to come in.

"This is going to be a problem. The potion we made will need to be given to him, but it will take four days to take effect—including today." Alice said as she grimaced. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder and started calming her down. "We'll be in school then." I stated the obvious. They nodded.

After they gave Edward the drink, they called Charlie to let him know that I'll be staying over with them until Monday. "You'll be taking me to school then?" I asked. Alice nodded. "Well, um, where am I going to sleep?" I asked. They all blanched at that. "Um….how about Edward's sofa?" Alice suggested. I blushed, but still nodded.

"Bella's going to be staying in my room?" Edward asked. "Um, that's right…" I replied. Then, Edward did something I never thought he would do: cheer. Everyone else looked shocked by that fact, also. Alice mouthed to me that she'll be there with me, also. I smiled my thanks.

Later that night, I was slowly letting sleep lull me as I was listening to kid Edward. He seemed to be a lot more open with me now that he was only five years old. I didn't want to seem rude, but I just couldn't keep my eyes open, then I succumbed to sleep.

When Monday finally came around, I realized that I won't be happy in school without Edward. Alice assured me that he'll be alright, but I still wanted to stay here. "Where are you going?" Edward's childish voice asked me. Funny, I hadn't heard him come up behind me… Alice answered for me before I could get my mouth open. "She has to go to school. Don't worry, she'll be back later today." Edward's face dropped a bit in a mixture of depression and disappointment. I smiled, although I could understand his emotions perfectly—I didn't want to go, either. Alice said that we'll be back later, got the keys to Edward's Volvo, and drove us to school; considering I don't have my rusty old truck. The school day after that went by slow, but I honestly couldn't tell you what we had learned about.

Finally when we had made it home—I smiled because I considered this place home, too—I ran up to the door in an effort to see my angel's beautiful face, surprisingly not tripping. When I got inside, I heard Esme say, "He's been missing you all day. Always asking when you were going to be home. Although, he did change back an hour ago." When Esme came out of the kitchen, she had a smile on her heart-shape face.

I smiled back at her, then went straight up to Edward's door and flung it open. I took about two steps into the room, and Edward's cool arms wrapped around my waist. I laughed then looked at his face—the face that belonged to a Greek god. "I'm going to kill Emmett…" Edward trailed off, but then kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him.  
No, I actually owe Emmett. You were really cute as a kid!" I grinned

Suddenly, Emmett's booming voice yelled a "You're welcome, Bella!" I assumed that he had heard me. "It hurt me though…" I started. Edward forced me to look up at him. "What did?" he had a look of curiosity and a hint of anger for whatever had caused me pain. "You didn't remember me when you were a kid." I explained. Suddenly, sadness was the dominant feature on his face. "I'm sorry." He said as his eyes burned with regret. I shook my head. "No, don't. It wasn't your fault." Then I smiled and hugged him. "Anyways, I'm glad you're back!" Then I led him down the stairs so I could talk to Alice and have them help me with some trig homework.

"EMMETT!" Edward yelled beside me. I shot him a quizzical look. "He—video taped—it—all!!!" He said through gritted teeth. Uh-oh. Well, back to the trig problem! I sighed—it would be hard to concentrate with Edward and Emmett fighting…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **THERE **WILL** BE A SEQUAL TO THIS CALLED 'BABYSITTING BELLA'. I BET YOU CAN GUESS WHAT HAPPENED! XD please R&R! thanks!


End file.
